The Head of Hyuuga
by rucchan hayao
Summary: Bila Hiashi tewas dalam perjanjian dengan Kumogakure, Hizashi naik takhta, Neji sebagai pewaris, Hinata diasingkan, Hanabi tak pernah dilahirkan, dan Itachi berhasil disembuhkan. Canon. In a world with less war. Ita-Hina-Neji


**Cerita ini adalah fiksi dengan karakter-karakter yang merupakan properti dari Kishimoto Masashi kecuali karakter-karakter rekaan penulis (OCs) **

**Bersetting Canon dengan alur cerita yang berbeda (alternate storyline)**

**OOC, typos, and other standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-1-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari kedua puluh tujuh, di bulan keenam, ia terbaring meninggalkan namanya, cita-citanya, dan membiarkan kematian merenggutnya.

Tak ada piagam penghargaan meski ia melakukan semua ini sepanjang hidupnya atas nama desa. Tak ada plakat kematian yang akan berdiri berdampingan dengan plakat-plakat kematian orangtuanya, atau leluhurnya, yang nantinya akan menjadi benda perwakilan sejarah kehidupannya, benda yang akan dibersihkan di tiap hari peringatan kematiannya.

Berat yang ia rasakan di hatinya bukan karena alasan-alasan itu. Namun karena di hari itu, penyesalan terbesarnya dimulai.

Sisa rasa sakit yang sebelumnya mendera tubuhnya kini perlahan hanyut dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan tanpa ujung. Langit melempar percikan-percikan kilat di tempat yang jauh, menyisakan gemuruh kepedihan di dalam sukmanya yang tertahan.

Ia ingin menghela napasnya, merasa gerah pada keputusan lain Takdir terhadap hidupnya.

Seseorang melangkah mendekat, menekan kakinya di tanah becek dengan kubangan darah dari tubuhnya. Kaki orang itu menendang pinggulnya, dan kemudian terdiam di dekat tubuhnya yang tergolek tanpa daya.

Ia tak keberatan bahkan bila tubuhnya dihancurkan, namun sayangnya, bahkan harapan tak berarti itu tak pernah terwujud.

Setelah beberapa saat, hari berganti senja, dan kemudian malam datang. Tudung langit gelap bertabur bintang mengusir pergi gerimis yang menjadi penanda kematiannya.

Uchiha Itachi tewas hari itu.

Ya, mungkin memang kata 'wafat' bahkan bukan haknya. Dia buronan, si penjahat berhati dingin yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota klannya.

Dunia tak pernah tercipta untuk keadilan. Di manapun, kesenjangan mencegah terbentuknya sebuah dunia indah yang terbentuk sempurna. Itachi memahami hal itu.

Namun, bila ia harus menjalani hidup hanya untuk mencicipi serentetan ketidakadilan lagi, rasanya terlalu berat bahkan untuk _shinobi_ sekelas dirinya.

Jadi, ia tanggalkan kehidupan lamanya, dan sekali lagi berusaha untuk membenahi ketimpangan yang berceceran karena ia telah salah perhitungan.

Pertanyaannya, harus dimulai dari mana?

Senja itu seharusnya Uchiha Itachi mati setelah pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tak seharusnya menerima perpanjangan waktu kehidupan. Pertarungan terakhir itu adalah cita-cita yang selama ini ia jaga. Dan akhirnya setelah kini ia terbaring tanpa nama, seharusnya ia melepas raganya juga.

Sukmanya masih menghangatkan satu bagian tubuhnya. Angin dingin berembus dengan kasar, menyayat napasnya yang terputus-putus. Kemudian, tanpa bisa ia hindari, kekosongan di matanya menyadarkan betapa ia telah terlalu jauh mendorong dirinya sendiri dalam lembah kegelapan. Kini ia sadar, tanpa sharingan, Itachi hanyalah Itachi. Dulu mungkin ia seorang Uchiha.

Dalam kesunyiannya di lubang gelap yang seharusnya menjadi rumah terakhirnya, Itachi menekan lekat-lekat kelopak matanya.

Itachi tak pernah memikirkan tentang pertobatan. Ia tak keberatan jika memang ia tewas dengan label sebagai pendosa. Misi demi misi yang telah ia jalankan mengharuskannya menjadi seorang pembunuh. Saat ia terbaring di sana, hampir meregang nyawa, ia sadar ia bukan lagi seorang laki-laki yang akan pantas dibilang sebagai pembunuh. Tekniknya mungkin masih tersisa, tapi ia telah kehilangan kemampuannya.

Kini ia cacat. Dan mungkin itu jauh lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebanyakan orang telah melupakan Uzugakure. Namun Hinata mengingatnya sebagai satu tempat yang pernah menjadi rumah Katsuyama.

Uzumaki Katsuyama adalah seorang wanita pembuat _shamisen_. Ia telah berkelana ke banyak tempat, mulai dari desa-desa sepi, sampai desa megah yang terkenal dengan _shinobi-shinobi_ terbaiknya di Negara Api; Konoha.

Dulu, antara Uzugakure dan Konohagakure sempat terjadi hubungan diplomatik yang manis. Tapi meski begitu, Katsuyama tak berharap ada orang yang mengingatnya. Ia ingin dikenali sebagai Katsuyama, perempuan setengah baya berhidung mancung yang suka mengurusi perempuan-perempuan cantik para kortesan di penginapan-penginapan. Ia wanita cerdas yang tak pernah percaya pada laki-laki. Seorang perempuan kuat dan tegar yang kini berdiri di hadapan gerbang desa Konoha dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Gadis muda yang berdiri di sampingnya, berambut tebal dengan warna gelap, mengenakan topi jerami kebesaran dan baju berlapis-lapis, berdiri dengan menahan rasa haru. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Hinata menginjakkan kaki di Negara Api. Dan Konoha … yah, singkatnya, adalah sebuah tempat yang ingin ia jelajahi lebih jauh. Omong-omong, di mana Menara Hokage-nya? Dia juga ingin lihat bukit yang menurut desas-desus diukir secara khusus dengan wajah-wajah pemimpin desa.

"Hinata," panggil Katsuyama. Rambut cerahnya yang panjang ia gulung, terasa berat di kepalanya. Pandangan matanya lurus pada gadis berkulit putih itu, mengamati gerak-gerik si gadis muda yang sangat jelas menunjukkan antusiasme. "Kita ke sini bukan untuk piknik."

"Ma-maafkan aku, _Sensei_."

Katsuyama meraih tas kulitnya, memancing dari dalam tasnya dua buku pengenal untuk pengelana seperti mereka yang selalu diharuskan menunjukkan identitas setiap kali memasuki desa. Untuk hari ini, Katsuyama yakin, pemeriksaan akan berjalan lama. Entah karena _shinobi_ Konoha yang terlalu teliti atau karena memang mereka suka berlama-lama.

Di depannya telah berbaris beberapa orang pendatang. Kebanyakan pedagang yang membawa pedati khusus yang mengangkut peti-peti bermuatan banyak. Dua orang di depannya juga sama, membawa rempah-rempah dalam karung-karung kanvas demi mempertahankan aroma rempah-rempah yang mereka bawa dari negara lain. Katsuyama mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah gerbang ini dikhususkan untuk para pedagang?

Ia menoleh ke belakang, seorang pemuda petani tak memedulikan pandangannya. Setidaknya kini Katsuyama yakin ia berada di gerbang masuk yang benar. Memang ada beberapa orang yang bilang Konoha mulai membentuk sistem pertahanan baru. Mengadaptasi dari mana, Katsuyama tak ingat. Ia memang tak pernah bisa membanggakan kemampuannya mengingat. Dia tak pernah malu mengatakan pada orang-orang yang dikenalnya bahwa ia memang orang yang mudah lupa. Itu bukan kelemahan, hanya bagian kecil dari dirinya sebagai manusia biasa.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, akhirnya shinobi yang menjaga gerbang mengayunkan lengannya pada Katsuyama, memintanya maju. Perempuan tinggi itu menyerahkan bukunya. Sampulnya masih memajang lambang menyedihkan Uzugakure yang nyaris lenyap. Shinobi muda itu tak terlalu teliti, rupanya. Ia melewatkan bagian itu dan hanya membaca data pemiliknya.

"Uzumaki?" tanyanya dengan nada selidik yang terlalu kental. Mata cokelatnya mengamati Katsuyama sebentar, lalu beralih pada gadis yang satunya. "Dia Uzumaki juga?" pengamatannya terpusat pada warna rambut Hinata.

Katsuyama bisa segera membaca situasi. "Mana mungkin dia Uzumaki juga. Tentu saja bukan. Dia muridku. Aku di sini untuk janji temuku dengan Yamanaka-san. Kami membawa _shamisen_ yang kami buat untuk beliau."

"Jawab saat aku bertanya padamu. Jangan menjawab yang tak perlu."

Katsuyama menahan desahannya. Dia sadar proses pemeriksaan ini membuang waktunya. Perjalanannya tak pernah mudah. Dan saat ini ia sudah sangat ingin pergi ke penginapan, mandi di pemandian umum dan menerima bayaran dari Yamanaka-san. Lalu mungkin ia bisa menikmati daging panggang untuk makan malam. Sudah lama ia tidak makan daging panggang dengan saus mentega lumer.

"Jadi, dia muridmu? Tapi bukan berarti dia tak punya nama, kan?"

"Dia tak punya nama. Memang tak punya nama," jawab Katsuyama dengan mencoba membendung nada suaranya yang kesal. "Dia diserahkan begitu saja padaku untuk kulatih. Kami berpindah-pindah. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ada yang bertanya soal nama."

"Kau melakukannya lagi," protes si shinobi penjaga.

Katsuyama benar-benar jengkel sekarang, "Melakukan apa?"

"Menjawab yang tak perlu."

"Asal kautahu, itu caraku berbagi informasi. Kenapa Konoha masih mempertahankan shinobi tolol sepertimu?"

Laki-laki berompi Chuunin itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi, dadanya membusung dengan bangga karena hal itu.

"Tuan," Hinata membuka mulutnya. "Maafkan guru saya. Beliau hanya lelah. Kami di sini dengan rekomendasi dari Yamanaka-san." Dengan tangan kanannya, Hinata mengambil lambang Yamanaka dari saku tas punggungnya. "Ini." Ia menyerahkan kayu akasia beraroma yang diukir dengan lambang ciri khas klan terhormat itu. Di bagian bawahnya, menjuntai benang-benang kuning keemasan. Sekilas bentuknya seperti kuncir ekor kuda; sangat berciri Yamanaka.

Hinata menarik napas saat lambang itu dipegang si shinobi untuk diamati. Ia lalu menyerahkannya lagi pada Hinata. "Kau sungguh-sungguh tak punya nama?"

Tentu ia punya, tapi nama itu tak seharusnya ia sebutkan di sini. Konoha adalah juga tempat yang mengharuskannya tetap waspada. Desa termahsyur yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya ini pernah jadi tempat tinggalnya di suatu waktu di masa lampau. Hinata tak ingat apapun, tidak tentang klannya, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hyuuga. Ia masih terlalu kecil saat ia diserahkan pada Katsuyama, dan semenjak itu dia hanyalah seorang anak perempuan biasa, dengan kecerdasan di level rata-rata, dan entah lambang apa yang dilukiskan di keningnya. Hinata hanya tahu lambang itu telah menjadi pertanda mengerikan yang membuatnya enggan mengganti model poni rambutnya. Ia mensyukuri nasibnya sebagai perempuan. Tak akan ada yang meprotes pilihan model rambutnya.

Seperti Katsuyama terhadap Uzugakure, seperti itu pula Hinata menganggap Konohagakure; hanya sebagai sebuah desa yang menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya; namun bukan berarti segalanya. Ia belajar untuk bertahan hanya dengan menjadi Hinata, tanpa nama klan yang telah lama ia lepaskan.

"Nama saya tak memiliki arti apapun, Tuan." Suara tenang Hinata diiringi dengan tundukan kepala yang diharapkannya akan berhasil mengurangi kecurigaan si shinobi penjaga.

Si shinobi menekan rahangnya, keraguan membebaninya. Namun ia tahu, bukan kewajibannya mencaritahu lebih jauh. Terkadang, yang paling penting adalah privasi. Dan menghormati privasi orang lain adalah bagian yang juga penting dalam sistem yang baru ini. Atau setidaknya, menurut Hokage, pahami waktu yang paling tepat untuk membaca situasi.

Si shinobi membiarkan Katsuyama dan Hinata melangkah masuk.

Aroma lemah dedaunan menyebar bersama angin. Kesejukan membelai wajah kedua perempuan itu, kelelahan perlahan melepas dirinya dari tubuh-tubuh berlapis debu.

Senja tiba, di suatu tempat yang jauh, gerimis berakhir.

Hinata merasakan dadanya sesak dengan kepedihan yang tak ia mengerti. Katsuyama berjalan lebih dulu menuju penginapan. Sementara Hinata berdiri dengan wajah basah yang baru ia sadari saat tetesan air matanya jatuh mengenai jari kakinya.

Tangannya gemetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di halaman luas kediaman Hyuuga, Neji tak menghiraukan angin dingin yang berputar membentuk pusaran mungil debu di dekat kakinya. Ia melangkah menyeberangi halaman utama tanpa banyak pikiran di benaknya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memusingkan masalah lama yang membuatnya lelah memberi penjelasan.

Para tetua Hyuuga adalah sekelompok orang tua yang tak akan bisa memahami dirinya sepenuhnya. Neji ingin mereka sadar bahwa ia adalah pewaris yang tak hanya berkemampuan ninjutsu yang mengagumkan tapi juga bisa diandalkan. Cita-cita mulianya juga terbilang sederhana, Neji hanya ingin memimpin klan dengan bijak, dan ia sedang mempelajari itu.

Paham bahwa gurunya tak akan bisa mengakomodasinya dengan pelajaran tentang kebijakan atau sikap-sikap seorang pemimpin, Neji sengaja menyisihkan waktunya untuk belajar tentang hal-hal ini dari ayahnya.

Hizashi telah menjadi ketua klan sejak ia masih berusia empat tahun, sangat belia untuk bisa menyerap pelajaran tentang politik dalam klan. Meski masih terlalu kecil untuk itu, Neji memiliki kesadaran bahwa klan dan darahnya bukan hanya sekadar nama.

Hyuuga adalah sebuah warisan, takdirnya, dan keseluruhan hidupnya.

Dan karena hal itu pula, Neji sekali lagi menghadiri rapat khusus yang diajukan para tetua. Masih dengan pembahasan sama; mengenai perempuan.

Duduk di pusat ruangan, Hyuuga Hizashi. _Haori_-nya yang berwarna kelam tak lantas membuatnya terbenam dalam kehampaan. Ia tampak tajam dengan ketenangan yang bersanding tepat dengan ketegasan tatapan matanya. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya berderet _zabuton-zabuton_ yang semuanya diduduki delapan orang anggota dewan. Para tetua bisa ditemui tepat satu langkah di samping belakang Hizashi, duduk sebagai penasihat yang akan mencondongkan tubuh mereka saat membisikkan pendapatnya pada sang pemimpin klan.

Neji membungkuk dalam-dalam setelah seorang laki-laki Bunke pengantar mempersembahkan sang pewaris muda ke hadapan para tetua dan anggota dewan. Hizashi menatapnya sekilas, mencela dalam diam penampilan Neji yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Neji masih nyaman dalam balutan pakaian kelabu latihannya. Ia mungkin tak pernah tahu betapa Hizashi ingin merenggut kerah baju putranya, meremas dan menyadarkannya untuk mulai mengganti selera berpakaian Neji dengan sesuatu yang lebih mencirikan Hyuuga.

Hizashi selalu lebih menyukai biru gelap atau hitam. Abu-abu pun masih bisa ia tolerir, tapi tidak putih. Ia benci putih.

Neji menyeret langkahnya menuju satu _zabuton_ kosong. Terpaut sekitar dua meter dari ayahnya, tepat berhadapan dengan sang ketua klan. Pemuda Hyuuga itu meminta maaf pada seluruh anggota pertemuan karena keterlambatannya. Ia tak berjanji apapun.

Kesunyian menyelimuti ruangan sejuk itu.

Deretan pintu _shoji_ yang menyambungkan ruangan ke serambi samping yang langsung menampilkan kolam ikan dan taman tradisional Jepang yang subur, berkumpul di sisi, berdesakan di belakang bingkai pintu. Cahaya terang keemasan menyinari ruangan. Aroma teh yang mendingin tak terasa cukup memberi kelembapan. Neji merasa ia sedang berada di ruang interogasi ANBU.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu alasan mengapa kau dipanggil ke sini." Suara Hizashi tak terdeteksi, hanya terdengar sebagai sambutan lemah tanpa arti. Neji mengangguk, memaksa Hizashi memicingkan matanya. "Katakan, jangan hanya menganggukkan kepalamu. Sikapmu itu tidak sopan."

"Ya, _Chichi-ue_."

"Jadi? Jawabanmu?"

Neji menarik napasnya, "Tidak ada, _Chichi-ue_."

"Tak satu pun?"

"Tidak ada, _Chichi-ue_," ulang Neji.

Hempasan napas kekecewaan bersahutan di ruangan. Para tetua mulai merasa mereka membuang waktu.

Hizashi ingin segera memperbaiki keadaan. "Ada tiga kandidat untukmu, putraku. Semuanya Souke. Ketiga gadis ini akan kaupertimbangkan dengan matang. Pilih salah satunya sebagai calon pendampingmu."

Neji merasakan beban baru itu ditambahkan di bahunya. Namun ia tak bisa membantah, "Baik, _Chichi-ue_." Ini adalah pengorbanan lain atas nama klan.

Klan, bukan keluarga.

Terkadang, Neji merasa muak dengan Hyuuga. Sering, ia mempertanyakan nasibnya. Mengapa ia tak bisa sebebas Lee? Atau Tenten? Atau _sensei_-nya?

Ia pernah mencoba mencaritahu, namun hasilnya selalu sama. Tak pernah ada jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued to chapter two-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please~**


End file.
